Field of the Invention and Description of Related Art
The invention relates to a lip sealing ring for a relatively movable machine element, including a flexible sealing lip made of polymeric material which adjacently encloses the machine element in the region of a sealing gap under elastic prestressing, the sealing gap being penetrated in the longitudinal direction in at least one circumferential location by a spiral stage; the spiral stage being bounded by a screw thread-shaped groove in the sealing lip and by the surface of the machine element to be sealed, facing the groove; and the groove connecting the space to be sealed with the surroundings.
Such a lip sealing ring is known from German Patent 195 32 701 C2. The sealing gap is closed off by wax at least in the region of the groove bordering the spiral stage.